No Regrets
by Razamataz22
Summary: The Ancient Weapon has been revived and it has caused untold damage, eliminating every pirate in its path. Saying their last goodbyes, the final pirate crew sails forth towards their final battle. One-Shot


**Warning: Character death a plenty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

...

Garp sat alone in what was once a popular bar for pirates in Loguetown. However the grand age of pirates was coming to a close. When the World Government had resurrected one of the ancient weapons from the void period, pirates were annihilated at will. One by one, ships which raised the Jolly Roger proudly were destroyed in a single blast. The explosive firepower of such a weapon could destroy entire fleets in a heartbeat yet there were still those brave enough to combat such a weapon. The revolutionary army had been the first to combat the weapon but many fell. Dragon had stood tall however when he commanded all of his followers to flee. With explosive power he attacked the government single handed and while he successfully destroyed several battleships, he eventually fell. Garp had shed a tear that day, no longer being a part of the Marines he was free to support whoever he wanted, and with the fall of the revolutionary army had been a great success for the government, it had also left a great deal of the world in turmoil.

The Shichibaku thought that they were safe with the government, but with such explosive firepower they no longer saw a need for government pirates. After the death of Donflamingo, Shichibaku past and present joined forces in an assault against the Marines. The Government would later alter the truth in an attempt to buy the citizens over to their side. They had insisted that the pirates had been the first ones to act but were immediately dealt with. The truth was not so nice. The battle had been an absolute bloodbath and if they had worked together instead of battling individually they would have had a greater chance. They were picked off one by one by the Marine Admirals or if they were in range they were destroyed with a blast from the ancient weapon. It would go down as the greatest untold battle alongside Whitebeard attacking Marine headquarters.

Next to act had been the supernovas. They had attacked in full force, many other pirate crews vanishing with the realization that with the ancient weapon, a life of a piracy would lead to death. Even though they would have preferred to live, a life lived in constant fear was not a life to live at all. As such, they had banded together and attacked Marineford with full force. Even though the ancient weapon was nowhere to be seen, the walls had been lined with Pacifistas and battleships surrounded them from all sides. The battle was broadcast across the world and while many peaceful citizens celebrated, pirate activity came to an all time low. The Blackbeard pirates thought that this was the time to act, and with the power of the Yami Yami no Mi, Marshall D. Teach thought himself invincible. It was not to be.

The Yonko took to the stage afterwards. Big Mom, Kaidou and the remaining members of the Whitebeard Pirates attacked in full force. They had attacked the ancient weapon directly and had caused serious damage. The government had been confused as to why Red Haired Shanks had not been in appearance but when repairs had to be made on the ancient weapon, the blueprints had been in ashes. It was later discovered that while the Government had been distracted by the battle with the other Yonko, Red Haired Shanks had infiltrated Marine Headquarters and destroyed the blueprints to the ancient weapon. However in doing so, he had become fatally wounded and had passed away after he had boarded his ship. A memorial had been made on an island in East Blue before the remaining pirates attacked in full force. While they had lost a substantial amount of power with the death of their captain, they were still a force to be reckoned with and without the power of the ancient weapon, which was having repairs made at the time, many ships found their end at the bottom of the ocean. With the sinking of the Red Haired pirates, the government had declared that the war against the pirates was coming to a close.

Yet with all of the firepower at their disposal, they were still unable to successfully navigate their way through the new world. They dared not risk the ancient weapon in such dangerous waters, but any ship that journeyed to the new world didn't return. Only one ship had made it to the island Raftel and they were the only remaining pirate ship brave enough to sail in the golden age of pirates.

The door to the bar swung open wide and heavy footsteps walked through the muggy bar. The bartenders eyes shot open but before he could utter a sound he collapsed to the ground unconscious. The man walked forward and took a seat besides Garp before one of his arms stretched over the bar and grabbed a bottle of grog.

"Luffy," said Garp not taking his eyes off of his drink as he raised it to his lips.

"Grandpa," replied the pirate king as he opened up the grog and took a swig from it.

Garp turned his head to look at his grandson. It had been four years since he had quit the Marines and he hadn't seen his grandson since they had battled at Marineford during the battle with Whitebeard. Much had changed since then, his features seemed more refined and his level of maturity had skyrocketed. He was no longer the fun-filled pirate who leapt into any situation without fear. While he still did leap into hell and back, he now did it with the knowledge that he was the owner of the seas. This was a man who proudly held the title of Pirate King close to his chest. "You look different without your hat," said Garp noting that the symbol which had struck fear into many marines was no longer with the king.

"It's with its rightful owner," said Luffy proudly. "I've kept my promise and while I would have loved to see him once more it will have to do."

"So where's the rest of your crew? Don't tell me that the marines caught them," said Garp sternly.

Luffy turned his head and smiled broadly, showing the childish nature he had when he first set sail all those years ago. "They're fine," said Luffy cheerfully. "They're finishing their promises, but being discrete and staying out of view as to not alarm the world. Zoro is taking his treasured sword back to his friend's shrine. Nami is putting the original copy of her map of the world in her sister's house. Usopp has spent the last few months writing about our adventures and is giving the book to his friend. Sanji has written a cookbook and is delivering it to his old restaurant and. Chopper is delivering his discoveries to the doctors of Drum Island. Franky is giving the blueprints to a ship he has been working on to Iceberg. Finally, Brook is spending some quality time with his original Nakama."

"What about that Nico Robin girl?" asked Garp.

"She's accomplished what all those she looked up to sought," said Luffy with a smile. "She's written down the real history and taken it to where it all began."

"Sounds touching," said Garp taking a swig from his drink. "It's a disgrace what the marines have turned into. While it's good in the sense that pirate crews have stopped sailing, the Marines are relentless, killing anything and everyone associated with pirates."

"They've lost the meaning of being marines," acknowledged Luffy.

"So what's next for the infamous pirate crew?" asked Garp as he turned his attention back to the drink in his hand.

"We're going to do what my predecessor did?" said Luffy standing up and turning towards the door, bottle of grog in hand. "By week's end there will be a battle which will be etched in history as the greatest battle of all time. It's been nice talking Gramps." Luffy winced as Garp through a rough punch into Luffy's arm. "No one can escape the fist of love," chuckled Luffy.

"Remember that," said Garp smiling. Without another word, Luffy left the tavern, his cloak swaying as he walked. As the door swung shut, Garp raised his hand to his eyes, struggling to prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks. Once again Loguetown had become the town of ending and beginning.

...

"Good to see everyone again," said Luffy as he boarded the Thousand Sunny. On all their individual missions, Franky had designed several small ships which could be used much like Nami's waver.

"You're late," said Sanji taking a drag from the cigarette resting on his lips.

"Had to say my final goodbyes," said Luffy rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you've kept them waiting," said Robin turning her head to the massive armada which opposed them. The Straw hat crew leaned on the balcony, looking at the destructive force which they were confronted with. It was similar to the Buster Call except with as many ships as the eye could see, including the ancient weapon which struck fear into everyone. However not a look of fear or regret hung on the Straw Hats faces.

"Don't worry, they only just got here," said Zoro tying his bandana over his head. His arsenal was incredibly different now without his sacred sword by his side. He was happy though that he got the chance to take Mihawk's title away from him before the government had turned on him. He had soon found a replacement for Kuina's sword but it never felt the same symbolically.

"So says the man who got lost in a boat which tracked the location of the Sunny," gloated Nami. Franky had discovered the secret behind Vivre cards and was able to utilise that knowledge to create small ships which when left to their own devises would automatically return to the Sunny. Zoro shrugged it off, he didn't need his debt to be raised minutes before the engaged in a battle which would tear the world in two.

"I forgot to make the system Zoro proof," said Franky with a laugh as he finished replenishing the Cola in his system. The rest of the crew chuckled as a vein appeared on Zoro's forehead.

"We're not making it back," said Chopper, his usual happy attitude all but gone.

"I'm afraid so," said Usopp picking up Chopper and placing him on his shoulders. "It's time for the great Captain Usopp to meet his end." After hearing how his father had confronted the marines head on, Usopp had relinquished all ties with his life.

"At least you got to live your dream of going to Elbaf," chimed up Brooke as he drank a cup of tea. He had had a great time with Laboon, happy of the fact that the whale had not forgotten his music loving companion. He was also pleased to know that Laboon hadn't forgotten his favourite song.

A den den mushi rang nearby and Luffy's arm stretched before pulling the receiver back. "Hello," he said in a happy voice, being around his Nakama always made him feel good.

"Don't do this Luffy," shouted the hysterical voice of Coby but Luffy immediately crushed the receiver in his hand, this was not a time to be talked out of doing something so rash.

"No regrets," said Zoro placing one of his three swords in his mouth.

"No regrets," said the rest of the crew as Franky pulled a switch sending the Thousand Sunny forward with a burst of Cola, the flying vessel landing hard on top of the ancient weapon. The Straw Hat pirates charged forward, knowing that their lives were forfeit as they proceeded in destroying the ancient weapon.

...

A harsh wind blew through the air, yet to those who felt it they only felt warmth. All across the world, every human found themselves looking at a single point. People who wished to become pirates no longer felt fear, no one knew how but they felt as if the greatest danger had passed. At the entrance to the Grand Line, Laboon sung cheerfully away as his friend pressed the button on Brooke's tone dial once more. On Water 7, Iceberg's pen dropped to the floor as his window burst open. The wind blew through the plants which had begun to spring to life on the deserted island of Ohara. The direction of the falling snow shifted as Doctors across Drum Island turned their heads in astonishment. Nojiko and Genzo turned their heads away from the map they had been reading before ensuring that none of the pages blew away in the wind. The doors to the floating restaurant burst open, disrupting customers yet the chefs felt no desire to close the door. Kaya had lost the page which she was reading as she and the three pirate children turned towards the direction of the wind. A strong wind glided through a wooden dojo distracting the students who were busy practising, their sensei never losing the smile on his lips as his eyes focused on the horizon. Finally, the wind blew through a small island in the middle of East Blue, causing the straw hat resting atop a cross to float up and off the grave, a symbol of freedom once again.

...

**Please review and tell me if I've done a good job.**


End file.
